She's a Red Nose Nightmare!
by DisturbingSigns1212
Summary: A Teen get's sent to the Norse world and tries to find a way back to his home world but as he meets a female deer anthro warrior named Rudolph, she starts to grow attached to him later on. Will her heart for the teen keep him from returning back to his home world?


**Disclaimer: I don not own Rudolph the red nose reindeer. Only my OC. Plus if you feel offended in anyway about Rudolph being cross-gendered, Turn away from this story and don't read... **

**That is all. Thank you and enjoy your happy holidays!**

**_A Doe's __Tradition_**

**Chapter one- Before...**

"Okay let's see what we got here." I say to myself as I look though a bookcase in my new room which I had to move to due to some "guests" spending the night. Goddamn freeloaders...

So as I look, I found a weird magazine with a picture of Rudolph sticking a middle finger at Santa with the title That Tale is BULL****.

"Maybe this may satisfy me." I thought I was gonna read some parody until I saw the contents within it.

_**THAT TALE IS BULL******_

Now you may wonder... who leads Santa's sleigh in the cold and snowy nights to help him see though the dark to assist Santa in the dark times? You should know it. Everyone should know it and it's Santa's number one reindeer **Rudolph**.

You should know the tale about how he endured the pain's of being rejected to becoming The leading reindeer of Santa's sleigh.

But did you know that the story of Rudolph was told in the wrong way? Know that may sound bogus but people tend to "Sugar-coat" the stories to make a mark on history or just an extra penny.

Well let me tell you something. The tale about Santa and Rudolph is bull. They had it all messed up with gay talking elves and candy lands that don't even exist.

LET ME TELL YOU THE REAL LEGEND!

The true story starts in Europe during viking times and when Norse god's were still worshiped and feasting was a major in the world at the time plus rumors even say Anthro's even existed at that time...

Now like I said. This may shock you. Some of this will make you go like WTF and all that stuff... but when knowledge grows, we discover the errors mankind has made.

So anyway lets get to know Rudolph first. Rudolph was born in a peasant home with peasant parents, Now Rudolph is a reindeer but there is more to it. Rudolph was born as a Female Anthro reindeer and her name was supposed to be Man's name but her parents said fuck it because it meant Famed wolf in their language. Also she wasn't born with a red nose but a far more greater gift... She was born with super strength.

So now you may ask... how was she born like that? Was it in her ancestor's gene's? Or was there something else that cause it?

Here's the answer. Do you know Odin? He's the Alfather of the gods and ruler of Asgard. Odin needed a group of warriors that could destroy his enemies with ease and would fiercely serve him to the bitter end and he was running out of idea's until he saw a group of Anthro walking by with weapons on their shoulders and muscle then he thought "Maybe they may have the solution."

So he went deeper inside his tower and used his magic to roam around the world to find anyone suited to become his warriors and Rudolph was one of them. So as he find the right suited for battle... he realized that all of the warriors he chose were all female reindeer anthros...

So yes even god's can make choices out of chance, so as he give Rudolph super strength, he give the other reindeer other ability's also like super speed and that... so once they are born and they reached a certain age, their powers will start to appear and grow. But there is also a setback...

Once they have their powers... they turn into immortals. They can't die. So they are forced to watch their loved ones die around them from old age or bleh.

But how would you feel if you were turned into an immortal without your consent? Without even knowing?

Not else much is known but this tale is true! I don't know who came up with the Santa shit but this is far more better!

So anyways.. thanks for reading this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I put down the paper and I say "Where you high on LSD or something when you wrote this?"

"KENNY! GET YO ASS DOWN HERE AND CLEAN UP DIS MESS!"

Oh there she goes again. My new "Caretaker".

I get up and walk out of my room in the hallway to see what had happened and all I see... is shit covered walls, floors... it was everywhere and I was like "What the hell-"

SLAP! "BITCH GET DIS SHIT CLEANED UP OR I'LL BEAT ON YO ASS"

Let's get to know our Caretaker. She's a white hoe who tries to act like Nicki Minaj and screw over people like me and is your average greedy woman willing to steal money from blind people...

Yea. I hate her so much I be willing to send her down a cliff and laugh at her while watching her plummet to her death.

So yea. Please someone kill this bitch and get it over with. But no I'm stuck to be forced by her to clean up pile's of shit on the floor and walls in the hallway. Still I don't know where this shit came from and I think it's best to leave it unknown.

So anyways... after I cleaned the shit up, I went back to my room to go back to sleep.

Oh I forgot. The freeloaders that my caretaker had taken in where Man above the age of 30! 30 goddammit! And my caretaker knows that she is not allowed to take in man way above my age!

You know what's the best part? Their not poor! Their only using my home to exploit it to get an extra penny and... you know what? I need sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**After midnight...**

Mmmmmmm... I love to has some more pancakes...

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

I open my eye's wide when I heard that sound. And all I see is a wolves right up in my face...

Holy shit... what did my caretaker do this time? Is she trying to kill me now?! With a pack of wolves!

Oh for the love of god...

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

How am I going to keep myself from getting ripped into piece's?

Yelp!

Holy... what a second... their not growling at me... their growling at their own selves... funny my name's Ken and... let's wait on the joke.

Okay let's see here... how am I gonna get... wait.. "WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!"

The wolves stop growling at the moment and turn their head's at and I knew I should of kept my mouth shut.

But instead of growling... their tails are wagging with a happy look and their ear's are way up high in the air. Are they tamed or do they just like the sight of humans?

One of the wolves ran to my side and cuddled up on my back. I guess they do like-

"Hey Sexy. Wanna have fun tonight?"

"Wat? Who said that?"

"Right here hun."

I turn my head to where the sound is coming from and I see a something that make me question what's real...

"Are you... a wer-"

"You could say that. But I'm something even more better." a body come's out of the shadows and I see a female wolf anthro! But there's more! She had blue and black fur, outrageous butt size like Nicki Minaj's ass. Am I in a weird sex dream again?

Or is this something more?


End file.
